


Frenzied Desire

by sass_bot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allah I am so sorry -- you bless me with hands and an ability to write and I create evil, Crack, F/M, Foot Fetish, Sex Pollen, Why were we put on this earth? To suffer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: When walking physically in the Fade, Solas brings back something that forces him and Lavellan to face their feelings and their desire for each other,
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	Frenzied Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.

To have physically stepped into the Fade – her body still erupts in shivers at the thought. True, the journey into the Fade had been exhausting and the Inquisition’s losses had been considerable. All she can think about is finding ways to get the horrors out of her mind, and on that note, she finds herself wandering to Skyhold’s rotunda, where she knows her companion, Solas will be. She could always count on him to calmly rationalize all her fears and worries.

Upon arriving, however, she finds Solas sleeping soundly, reclining on his armchair with his feet casually resting on top of his desk. Her eyes wander over his sleeping form, from the subtle crease between his eyes, to his arms crossed over his chest, to the sinewy muscles of his legs which are prominently displayed by his trousers.

She notes that he’d worn his toe-less leggings to the Fade, and wonders what it must have been like to traverse barefoot in the Fade – what sort of sensations he may have felt, and whether perhaps the dust of the Fade has lingered on his skin. Knowing his inquisitive mind, she wonders if he’s fascinated as well by the bits of the Fade which have stuck to his skin.

Lavellan finds herself approaching him, telling herself she only intends to put a wool cloak over him as the Skyhold winters are harsh. As she does, however, her eyes are drawn to his lithe long toes, which he seems to reflexively move and stretch, giving her a good view of the dirt she’d been wondering about previously. When his toes part, Lavellan isn't sure if it's a trick of the eye or perhaps the magic of the Fade channeling itself through his feet, but something akin to pollen or dust seems to be released from between his digits. It stings her nose as it travels into her body.

In a moment, Lavellan is enchanted by the sickly-sweet scent - like grass and wheat and something else entirely that she can’t identify. She feels her stomach drop. Her gut feels as though it is going somersaults, shaking her body to its very core. She begins to grow incredibly wet at being closer to Solas’s strong, feet.

Lavellans fingers gingerly reach for his beautiful toes as she starts to stroke them, getting the sweet musk all over her fingers and slowly peeling back the leggings to reveal more skin.

In that moment, Solas begins to stir to consciousness and the two elves lock eyes, hers full of passion, and his violet orbs clouded with pleasure.

"Vhenan...." he says in a raspy voice, almost struggling to get the words out. "We can't do this… But I cannot even say no. It feels amazing…”

"Solas," she utters, her voice stuck in her throat. "I need you. I need… _them_. I need your toes..." She feels so free now that she’s admitted her true desires – although it feels as though she’s been compelled by something that isn’t entirely her own will.

She feels him press his feet into her hands, now actively enjoying the ministrations. Her heart jumps into her throat when a groan escapes his throat and she feels even more excited upon seeing the tent in his trousers.

“P-please, Vhenan. Don’t stop…” he cries out breathlessly.

She runs her fingers between his digits and down to his ankles, sensing more of that dust escaping into the air and she knows that Solas feels it, too. His vocalizations are getting more and more desperate, and Lavellan finds her free hand wandering down into her own breeches and into her smalls, desperate to relieve her own tension.

“Ah-!” Solas chokes, his voice echoing slightly as his legs stiffen, the tent in his pants getting more and more prominent. Lavellan can see it pulsing underneath the fabric. She watches with clouded gaze as he reaches frantically to release his painfully erect cock. He begins to stroke himself erratically, making her salivate at the sight and increasing the pressure in her own loins.

Her own moans have joined Solas’s own, and the rotunda is filled with the sound of their breathing in sync. She begins to feel her legs buckling, so she pauses and climbs onto the desk, allowing both herself and Solas to catch their breath before she resumes feeling up his long, beautiful toes.

“I’m coming, Vhenan! Ah!” he says, letting out a shuddering gasp. He increases the speed of his own strokes.

“Me too, love! I’m so close!” she whines.

Just as she says that, she feels something warm cover the cloth of her blouse as Solas releases himself all over her torso. She watches Solas’s body relax completely in his chair and he releases a breath he had been holding in during his climax. This causes Lavellan herself to come into her own hand.

She crawls along the desk and curls up in Solas’s lap, feeling safe in his arms.

“I apologize, Vhenan. I ruined your shirt – I couldn’t control myself… I am ashamed –”

Lavellan presses her lips to his, interrupting him. “No, Vhenan. I love being covered in you. Nothing could make me happier.” She lets out a content hum as she nuzzles into his chest. “I am glad we did this, but I’m wondering what came over me. It’s almost as though something had followed us out of the Fade.”

“Yes,” Solas mumbles. “I feel very much the same. However, it would not be unusual for something like this to come out of the Fade and fill us with intense sexual desire.” Solas places a kiss into her hair and adds, “but I, too, am glad that we did this.”

…

Neither of them had quite realized the face leaning down over the railing from the library, his mustache twitching in a mixture of disgust and irritation. “Kaffas. Do they not know they’re not alone here? I need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not look at me. I also wish I was Jared, 19.


End file.
